<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No one'll love you as you are by StarWarsGirl22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047269">No one'll love you as you are</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsGirl22/pseuds/StarWarsGirl22'>StarWarsGirl22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Loki Wins Battle of New York (Marvel), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Humor, BAMF Loki (Marvel), F/M, Fluff and Humor, Mutant Powers, Mutant Pride, Mutant Registration, Mutant Rights, Mutants, Polyamory, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Star Wars References</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:34:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWarsGirl22/pseuds/StarWarsGirl22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte 'Charlie' James was a seventeen year old mutant that lived with normals, her life was normal. Well as normal as one can get being a mutant until a certain God of Mischief threw a monkey wrench into everything and changed that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>This is Me [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No one'll love you as you are</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebcstianstan/gifts">Sebcstianstan</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=angel897">angel897</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmdspe3/gifts">lmdspe3</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintersgirl/gifts">Wintersgirl</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownReaderHasJoined/gifts">UnknownReaderHasJoined</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Changed it, now she is back to her original powers and paired with Loki.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie was in a book store with Aunt May, Peter and Ned when she noticed people started running on the streets screaming, she could sense their panic and terror.</p><p>"What’s going on?" Ned asked.</p><p>"I don’t know." Charlie said walking around the shelf to get a closer look. Suddenly some weird looking lizard things flew buy and started shooting lasers.</p><p>People ran in and it got crowded, she tensed up when she noticed that there was humans mixed in with the mutants now. This was a mutant only bookstore, the big ass M in bold black lettering was a neon sign in her eyes.</p><p>So being shot at by aliens made them overcome their fear and hatred over mutants.</p><p>Assholes.</p><p>“What do we do?” Someone shouts.</p><p>Movement drew Charlie's eyes to the window and she saw something fly in closer. “Everyone away from the windows now!” She shouted, she yelped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her down as the glass shattered.</p><p>"Back door!" Peter shouted and everyone ran out, pulling Charlie up. </p><p>"Shit, there’s a hole in the sky." Charlie said as she ran outside, "There’s a freaking hole in the sky!" She then turned toward the three humans close to her. "Stick close to me! I'll get us to safety!"</p><p>About half way there the aliens started blasting at them. They fought (Peter and Charlie were the only two who had the abilities to fight back, Peter with his web shooting thanks to a mutated spider from a science lab and Charlie because of her mutant powers, Ned and Aunt May had hidden during that time) but then a building started collapsing and Charlie had picked that time to be a utter klutz, she tripped over a piece of debris. <em>This was really going to hurt</em>, she thought to herself but suddenly someone grabbed her and she was flying.</p><p>Which she didn't like at all.</p><p>"Ah!" She said when she looked down on accident.</p><p>"Do not worry, milady, you are safe." The person holding her said. She looked over and saw a man with flowing long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing armor and chainmail. The guy was literally what she would describe as a knight in shining armor.<br/><br/>Did she just accidentally walk into a fantasy movie?</p><p>"Hi…" She said awkwardly and he gave her a smile.</p><p>"Are you hurt?" He asked looking concerned. It was probably because of the dopey look on her face, whoops.<br/><br/>Snap out of it, girl! This is not the time to get all dopey just because you saw a handsome face!</p><p>"Nope, I’m good." She said not avoiding eye contact.</p><p>The man landed and Peter ran over, looking concerned.</p><p>"Charlie, are you okay?!" <br/><br/>"Your spider senses have failed me for the last time, Peter!" Charlie snapped before she Gibbs' slapped her childhood friend.<br/><br/>"Ow!" Peter snapped, rubbing the back of his head.<br/><br/>"Thank you." Aunt May said as she and Ned ran over.<br/><br/>The man smiled and said, "No thanks is needed but please get to shelter." Then he twirled his hammer and shot up into the air.<br/><br/>"Uh...he flies thanks to a magical hammer." Charlie said, unfazed by the whole thing.<br/><br/>Peter and Ned just stared at her, flabbergasted by her reaction but then shrugging it off because nothing fazed the mutant.<br/><br/>"Let's go," Aunt May said. "We need to get to shelter."<br/><br/>"Not sure if they'd let me in since I'm a mutant but yeah, let's go there."<br/><br/>They moved in silence after that remark, the three humans knew Charlie was right. They wouldn't let her in because she was a mutant, the black M inked onto her neck told everyone what she was.<br/><br/>It sucked, yes but Charlie had long accepted it.<br/><br/>She blamed that crazy ass mutant who thought he was a God, he made everyone distrustful and fearful of mutants after what he had done. Granted he did destroy all nuclear devices but it wasn't enough to make everyone suddenly like mutants, what if one of them got into their heads that they were Gods too?<br/><br/>So made laws in an attempt to prevent that from happening, laws forbidding mutants from entering a position of power in the government. Laws forbidding humans and mutants from marrying each other.<br/><br/>Charlie couldn't help but question that choice. How did they know if a mutant parent would have a mutant baby? Did their DNA testing told them that?<br/><br/>Whatever, it didn't matter anymore.<br/><br/>What mattered now was survival then she will worry about what to do afterwards.<br/><br/>The warning came too late, for both her and Peter. One of those weird looking lizard aliens had found them and opened fire, Charlie did her best to block the bolts by raising pieces of cement into the air but she heard a pained scream and Peter's scream of "Aunt May!". The mutant glanced over her shoulder to see Aunt May lying on the ground, unmoving.<br/><br/>She gritted her teeth as her anger surged through her and with a scream, she used her telekinetic powers to send the cement hurling towards the alien, crushing it completely before she ran over to Peter who was cradling his aunt in his arms. The mutant knelt next to him and knew that Aunt May wouldn't be coming with them.<br/><br/>She was dead.<br/><br/>"...Peter, we have to leave..." Charlie said, her voice cracking near the end. She could hear and sense more of those aliens coming their way. "We'll come back for her. I promise." Peter nodded his head, tears sliding down his cheeks as he gently lowered his aunt down. Ned helped his friend up before moving to the side. Using her powers once more, Charlie covered his aunt's body with debris, making it look like it had fallen naturally there. She then looked at her friends. "Let's go."<br/><br/>The three teens ran off, not looking back because it would make them falter. Make it seem like they were leaving her behind, Charlie reached down and grabbed Peter's and Ned's hands.<br/><br/>To comfort them both, Aunt May was special to them all.<br/><br/>And now she was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>